We Belong Together
by Reeves3
Summary: Jessie is having doubts about her and Buzz's new relationship. Can Buzz fix her worries? Story inspired by rain1940's 'We Belong Together' picture over on deviantart. A two part fic. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: First off let me say - I'm alive. I have a few things going on in my life and it's all out of balence but I've managed to get some time to write this TWO PART fic. It is inspired by rain1940's picture 'We Belong Together' at DeviantArt - http: /rain1940. deviantart. com/#/d3hhpth - Just remember to take out the spaces. **

**So yes, like I said, it's a part two fic, so the next part will probably be up by next week. **

**And if you're wondering about my other stories, they will be updated but please be patcient. Good things come to those who wait. :)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy part 1 and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**We Belong Together: Part 1**

The world outside Bonnie's bedroom window almost seemed frozen if it wasn't for the breeze swaying the trees, detaching leaves to get caught up in the swirl before landing in a garden or on the road. Clouds lazily floated by in the blue sky and the sun dipped in and out of them, casting shadows upon the Earth. There was barely a sound, no cars rushing up and down the roads, no rumble of motorbikes, and no voices to be heard. It was just nature's music.

Standing on the windowsill in the young girl's bedroom was a solitary cowgirl. Jessie gazed with sad green eyes at the still world. On gorgeous days like this she would usually be trying to sneak out into the back garden to bask in the sun, breathe in the fresh air, roll around in the grass, and avoid being spotted by Woody at all costs, but not today. Her thoughts were jumbled, confused and miserable. The last time she felt as low as this was forty two years ago when Emily put her in the charity box and left her life forever.

Jessie smiled sadly to her reflection in the window as she recalled back to those fond memories of herself and her first owner all those years ago. Like any child growing up, there was always a favourite toy to hold at night, someone to talk to when you had no one else and a companion to go on adventures with. Jessie was all of those to Emily. All the care and devotion Emily gave to Jessie as a child filled Jessie with so much love, it was impossible for the cowgirl to ever imagine for them not to be together.

Plastic hands squeezed tightly at the end of her braid and Jessie closed her eyes tight shut. The memory of staring out of the cardboard box and watching the car, with her owner in it, drive away summoned up a painful feeling in her chest. '_How could the person I trusted most give me away so easily? Didn't our years together mean anything to her?' _Jessie had thought. She made a promise to herself in the back of the charity lorry to never feel that kind of love again in the fear of being discarded like a chewed out piece of gum.

Voices from downstairs brought Jessie back to a little bit of normality and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. From nine o'clock this morning when Bonnie and her mother left for Sunnyside, the toys had travelled downstairs to watch some DVD's. Judging by what was being said downstairs, the triplet pea's wanted to re-watch Tangled but the triplet aliens wanted to watch Star Trek. Jessie soon heard Woody's voice trying to settle things, which only got the other toy's riled up and started arguing over films, until Buzz spoke up and came up with a suitable compromise.

A sigh escaped her lips and unable to stop Jessie found herself smiling slightly as she thought about the Space Ranger who had taken down the well built walls around her heart and captured it with his kindness, bravery, sensitivity and honesty.

But this was the problem Jessie was distressed about. Andy donating his toy's to Bonnie had happened two months ago and after their Spanish dance, Buzz and Jessie came to the conclusion after all the recent events that had happened at Sunnyside, they liked each other more than 'just friends' should and agreed to start seeing each other.

So far they had been on five dates together. Each one went smoothly and ended well with a shy kiss on the cheek from Buzz. Every night they lay down closer together when Bonnie goes to bed, before at Andy's Buzz would keep his distance and Jessie would end up sleeping next to Bullseye. The other evening Buzz even sneaked her outside to stargaze on the roof. Jessie could tell she was in love with Buzz and trusted him most out of all the toys she lived with.

Things between them were going fine and Jessie didn't have any doubts about their relationship until she saw the date on the calendar this morning. The feelings of abandonment, alone in the darkness and enclosed spaces caused by Emily, came forth like an incoming wave and started to drown her in bleak emotions. It made her start thinking how long would it be until Buzz gets tired of her and moves on? When will she feel the heartbreak and the pain again? When will he get bored of her and end it?

'_I've been abandoned once and I don't want it to happen again,' _she thought. _'Buzz has got my trust and he's got my love – not that I've told him I do – but sooner or later it'll come to an end and I'll be on my own again.'_

Jessie walked away from the window and leaped down on to the bedside table. She steadied her landing by putting a hand forward then stood up straight and climbed down to the floor while clinging on to the bed sheets. When her boots touched the floorboards Jessie slowly walked over to Bonnie's tea table below the window and lifted herself up onto a stool. She sat there for ten minutes, swinging her legs back and forth off the edge of the peach coloured stool until she heard someone heading towards Bonnie's bedroom, and she glanced towards open door.

Buzz slowly rounded the corner and his troublesome expression immediately brightened at the sight of Jessie.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere," said Buzz, walking over to her. "I was starting to get worried," he admitted, bashfully. Jessie briefly stared into his eyes, and she could see the wave of concern pass over him as he noticed how sad her eyes were.

"What's wrong?" Buzz asked, running over. He reached her in a matter of seconds and stood in front of Jessie. He attentively placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort her, but Jessie kept her head down.

"M'fine," she mumbled.

"Jessie, please, what's wrong? Something has upset you," said Buzz. Jessie shook her head from side to side, refusing to look up at him. She had to do this, she wouldn't let herself be hurt again, but the strangest thing was the idea of breaking up with Buzz, was already giving her an ache in her heart.

She felt Buzz place two plastic fingers under her chin and he gently tilted her head up and their eyes locked. His blue eyes gazed into hers. Searching them hungrily as though he was trying to read her mind to figure out what was upsetting her. Pleadingly, and with a hint of desperation in his voice, Buzz asked.

"Please Jess. Let me know what's wrong."

Faintly Jessie whispered. "I can't do this."

Buzz knitted his eyebrows together and blinked. "Can't do what?" He asked.

Jessie bit down on her lower lip and stared at the Space Ranger logo on his chest. She couldn't bear to see his face as she choked out.

"I can't do us."

Buzz's hands lifted from her shoulders as he inhaled a sharp breath. _'Had that really just come out of Jessie's mouth?'_ He thought, hoping he was having a nightmare. He stood, frozen in place, not believing what Jessie had said. Had he done something wrong? Why did she want to break up with him?

"Why?" was all Buzz asked. Jessie mumbled something incoherent and Buzz raised his voice slightly. "I can't hear you Jessie."

Jessie glanced up and looked at Buzz squarely in the eyes. Her voice was now raised too. "I'm afraid of being neglected! I can't-I won't let it happen."

Buzz's eyebrows shot up from being in a frown and he gaped at Jessie ludicrously.

"I won't ever do that! How could you think I would ever-" he protested. Jessie shook her head, trying to ignore what Buzz was saying.

"Buzz, it's happened to me before. Forty two years ago today, Emily put me in the charity box and abandoned me. I don't want to experience my heart breaking in two again," cried Jessie. With that, she shifted off the stool, turned her back on Buzz and quickly walked out the room.

"But what about my heart?" Buzz murmured, watching his cowgirl walk away.

* * *

**And I bet I've just broken all your hearts. **

**Also sorry if Jessie seemed out of character, I was really trying to come up with a idea on how she would break up Buzz, because we all know, she really wouldn't and Emily seemed to be the best way to go about that. **

**Don't forget to leave a review. :)**

**Reeves3. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Toy Story.**

**Author's Note: It's an update! I'm very sorry about the delay but most of all I'm sorry to rain1940 who had to wait for the conclusion for this fanfic that her fanart inspired. **

**So enjoy this chapter, listen to We Belong Together by Randy Newman when the lyrics appear in the story or when you feel like listening to a classic track. :P**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**We Belong Together: Part 2**

Buzz had to convince Jessie that they belonged together. They had only spent a day apart and already he was going into meltdown. He felt out of place. As though the universe had flipped upside down and now everything was unbalanced. He knew that he and Jessie were meant to be and he was determined to find a way to show her that and let her know how much she means to him.

He paced around the edge of Bonnie's bed, his hands clasped behind his back, and he kept his head low, watching his feet, as he tried to come up with an idea. Standing at the doorway was Slinky, he could see his friend was bothered about something and he was more than ready to go over and ask what was wrong, but he held back after noticing the look of sadness on Buzz's face and decided that it was a best friend's job to comfort Buzz. Slinky quietly backed away and went to find Woody.

Meanwhile in the lounge, Jessie sat on the settee biting her lip and wringing her hands together, as she thought about yesterday. _'How could I have done that to Buzz? What in tarnation was I thinking?' _Yesterday she thought her logic had been sound but now that the anniversary of the day she had been abandoned had gone, it broke her heart to think she had broken up with Buzz. _'He'll never want me back,' _she thought, sadly.

Over by the doorway Woody watched Jessie with concerned eyes. He could tell something was upsetting her and judging by the way she hadn't spoken a word to Buzz this morning, he had a feeling it was something to do with the pair of them.

"Hey Woody," came Slinky's voice. "Do you know what in dog-gone name is bothering Buzz?"

Woody looked down at his loyal friend and shook his head.

"Jessie seems to be bothered about something to," he commented. His brown eyes looked back over at Jessie but she was too deep in her own thoughts to pay attention to Slinky and the cowboy.

"I really think you should talk to Buzz," suggested Slinky. "I've never seen him so low before."

"It can't be as bad as the time he found out he was a toy," said Woody. Slinky just shrugged, not having been in Sid's house to have seen that. Woody thanked Slinky and quickly made his way to Bonnie's bedroom.

When he arrived at the bedroom doorway Woody looked around. A small toy piano was in the middle of the room, Bonnie had been playing with it this morning and next to it was a small peach coloured stool that usually sat around the tea table. He glanced at the bed and saw that Buzz wasn't there anymore but sitting at the end of the wicker basket, his head in his hands and a gloomy expression on his face.

'_Hmmm maybe it is as bad,'_ thought Woody, noticing the distress in Buzz's eyes.

Buzz spotted Woody walking towards him but he stayed where he was even though he wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone. Woody climbed up and sat down next to Buzz.

"So, what happened?" asked Woody, getting straight to the point. Buzz shrugged.

"Nothing," he mumbled, looking away.

"There's obviously something wrong Buzz and I'm not going anywhere until you tell me," said Woody. Buzz sighed and stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Jessie broke up with me yesterday," he finally said.

"What!" Woody exclaimed. "Why?"

Buzz once again shrugged and slid off the wicker basket, Woody followed suit, and the two of them walked around Bonnie's room towards the tiny piano and stool.

"Yesterday was the day she was put in the charity box by Emily. She said she doesn't want to ever feel abandoned again," said Buzz, quietly. Woody's gaping mouth shut tight as he frowned.

"Oh Buzz, you know she tends to do silly things when it involves days concerning Emily. Remember nine years ago when she tried to leave Andy's bedroom, thinking she didn't belong? The next day she realised how wrong she was when Andy played with her all day. I don't think she meant it yesterday Buzz, she loves you. We all know that."

"You're right. I can understand her reasoning but she's got to know that I would never do that, I love her too much. I just wish there was something I could do to get her back," said Buzz.

"You'll think of something partner. You and Jessie belong together," said Woody. Buzz smiled and leaned his hand onto the toy piano and the notes sounded out in a pure tone. Buzz glanced at the keys and tapped a few notes. His smile widened as an idea stuck like lightning in his mind.

"Well how about that! This is in tune." Buzz looked thrilled at the tiny toy piano while Woody was frowning.

"So...?" the cowboy asked.

"I'll play Jessie a song to win her over and I think I know the perfect song too, you've just given me the idea. I heard it playing at the end of some movie. Even Jessie commented how much she enjoyed the song," said Buzz.

"Do you even know how to play the piano?" asked Woody, sceptically.

"Of course I do. Remember when Andy took keyboard lessons in his sophomore year, I used to play his keyboard all the time when we had nothing to do inside the house. It's basically the same thing. This is just smaller,"

"And what about singing?" asked Woody, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I can sing just fine. Wheezy gave me some lessons before he was sold."

"Why did Wheezy give you singing lessons?"

"I was...never mind. Will you go get Jessie for me?"

"Not until you tell me why Wheezy gave you singing lessons," said Woody, grinning like a maniac. Buzz let out a frustrated groan.

"Just promise not to laugh. Okay?" Buzz asked. Woody nodded and Buzz let out another sigh before admitting. "While we were still Andy's toys I was going to serenade to Jessie."

Woody would have ripped his stitches if he had held in his laughter. He couldn't help it. His laughs echoed out through the room and Buzz glared furiously at him.

"I'm s-sorry; I'm sorry Buzz-BWAHAHAHA!" Woody doubled over holding his sides as he continued to chortle. Every time he tried to stop the image of Buzz serenading Jessie came into his mind and the giggles started again. The space ranger continued to glare until Buzz stepped forward and stood the cowboy up straight, turned him around and started to march him out of Bonnie's door.

"Can you just go and get her for me? Don't tell her what I'm going to do, just bring her in here and leave," said Buzz, giving Woody a shove. "And stop laughing!" he added as Woody continued to stumble out Bonnie's room, chuckling to himself.

Buzz turned around and ran over to the bed and hid underneath it then proceeded to wait for Jessie and Woody.

Still amused and wearing a large smile Woody walked down the hallway and into the lounge where Jessie was still sitting on the settee. However now she was looking annoyed as Hamm and Mr Potato Head had joined her on the settee and was watching a police chase show with the volume turned all the way up.

Woody brought two fingers up to his lips and whistled over the noise and Jessie jumped, startled and looked down at her sibling. Hamm and Mr Potato Head continued to watch the TV show adamantly. Jessie got up and jumped down to Woody and together they walked out the noisy room.

"Come on, I've got a surprise for you," said Woody.

"No offence Woody but I really want to be alone right now," said Jessie. Woody shook his head and started to guide Jessie towards Bonnie's bedroom.

"I've seen you being glum this morning but enough of that young lady, come on, you're coming with me. Trust me, you'll love the surprise," said Woody, smiling.

'_I don't think anything can make me smile today,'_ thought Jessie. With quick steps and Woody urging her on behind her Jessie was directed into Bonnie's bedroom. Jessie saw the tiny toy piano in the centre of the room and next to the piano was the stool she sat on the other day when she..._'No, don't think about it,' _she thought desperately. It still hovered in her mind however like an annoying fly that wouldn't go away.

"Woody, what are we doing here?" she moaned, wanting nothing more than to find a place where she wouldn't be interrupted.

"You'll see," said Woody. They reached the stool. "Now you sit here and I'll be back in a minute with the surprise."

"Can't I just come with you to this surprise?" asked Jessie.

"But that will spoil the surprise," said Woody. Jessie eyed him suspiciously but slowly sat down on the stool and crossed her legs.

"Right, I'll go get the surprise then!" yelled Woody. Jessie frowned and clasped her hands over her ears.

"Woody, I'm right in front of you and I'm not deaf...although I might be now," complained Jessie. She dropped her hands and put them in her lap and Woody glanced apologetically at her.

"Sorry," he said before quickly backing out the room. Jessie shook her head then stared at her shoes while waiting for Woody to get back. Behind her the sun shined through the window.

Buzz peeked out from under the bed and saw Jessie with her back towards him. As quietly as he could, he tiptoed out of the darkness and made his way over to the toy piano. He sat down on the small stool that came with the piano and held his hands over the keys. He glanced at Jessie but saw she was still turned away from him. He stared concerned but he knew what he was about to do would make her feel better. It encouraged a small smile on his face and he started to play the music and sing the lyrics.

"_Don't you turn your back on me, _

_Don't you walk away."_

_Don't you tell me that I don't care,_

_Cause' I do."_

At the sound of Buzz singing, Jessie raised her head in shocked surprise. Her eyes went wide as she sat up straighter. _'Is Buzz really singing?' _she thought.

"_Don't you tell me, I'm not the one, _

_Don't you tell me, I ain't no fun,_

_Just tell me you love me, like I love you. _

_You know you do!"_

"_When we're together, _

_Grey skies are clearer_

_And I'll share them, till where I'm less depressed._

_It's sincerely, from the bottom of my heart_

_I just can't take it, when we're apart."_

"_We belong together_

_We belong together, _

_Yes we do_

_You'll be mine, forever._

_We belong together_

_We belong together._

_Oh it's true,_

_It's gonna stay this way, forever, _

_Me and you."_

Buzz briefly stopped singing to look up at Jessie. He was pleased to see that she had turned around and was staring at him, her face shining with admiration and love. He gave her a grin in return and continued to sing.

"_If I could really talk to you, _

_If I could find a way,_

_I'm not shy._

_There's a whole lot I wanna say, _

_Oh of course there is!"_

"_Talk about friendship and loyal things_

_Talk about how much you mean to me._

_And I'll promise, to always be by your side,_

_Whenever you need me."_

"_The day I met you,_

_Was the luckiest day of my life,_

_And I bet you feel the same._

_At least, I hope you do._

_So don't forget,_

_If the future should take you away,_

_That you'll always be part of me."_

"_We belong together,_

_We belong together._

_Wait and see,_

_Gonna be this way forever._

_We belong together,_

_We belong together._

_Honestly,_

_We'll go on this way forever,_

_Me and you,_

_You and me,"_

Buzz played the final notes of the song and raised his head to look at Jessie with hopeful eyes. Nothing but silence filled the room for a few minutes until Jessie spoke up.

"Can you forgive me?" she asked with a timid voice. Buzz gave her a smile.

"Of course I can. I love you and Jessie, always know that, I will never abandon you," promised Buzz. Jessie's lips cracked into a wide grin. That was the first time Buzz had told her he loved her. She leapt off the small stool, dived over the top of the piano and tackled Buzz to the ground and planted as many kisses as she could on his face.

"Thank you," she said, happily, in-between kisses. Buzz grinned, feeling quite happy just to lay there and let Jessie shower him with kisses but he sat up and Jessie did to, and he wrapped his arms around her. He felt Jessie sigh as she relaxed into his embrace. She knew now she never had to worry about being abandoned. Owners would go but Buzz would be there forever, together forever.

"Just tell me you love me, like I love you," Jessie repeated the line in the song. She pulled away and gazed into Buzz's eyes. "Well I do Buzz, I love you so much."

Buzz beamed and closed the gap between them with his lips and hers in a sweet kiss. The pair of them stayed in Bonnie's room, mostly talking and sharing kisses and feeling content to stay in their own moment together but after a while the two of them got up.

"Can you believe in two months Bonnie's going to-,"

"Hey-Way-Eye," finished Buzz, grinning, as he wrapped an arm around Jessie's waist and brought her to his side. There was a second of silence until Jessie started to laugh at the space ranger's mispronunciation and Buzz gave her a confused look.

"What?" he asked, naively. Not understanding why she was giggling. Jessie shook her head with a beam plastered on her face.

"It's nothing. Come on lets go see if Hamm and Mr Potato Head have finished watching their program on the TV," said Jessie. She reached for Buzz's hand and entwined her fingers through the gaps and smiled to herself at how perfect they fitted together. Buzz gave her hand a light squeeze and together they walked out of Bonnie's bedroom.

Woody watched his two best friends walk down the hallway and smiled to himself as he leaned against the wall. He only had one thought, _"they really do belong together."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading and YEHAWWWWWWWW for a happy ending and of course thank you rain1940 for the wonderful art she creates. If you haven't already looked at her work over on DeviantArt I suggest you do so because it is brilliant. **

**Don't forget to leave a review,**

**Reeves3.**


End file.
